Daughters of the Grimm Lord
by Lord of Fleas
Summary: REWRITE PENDING
1. The First Grimm

The ocean was heaving, roaring, smashing against the concrete foundations of the city. Yet there was no storm.

People were running, screaming, crying in fear of the monsters that plagued them for years. Yet there was no swarm of Grimm.

The beast from which the peoples fear emanated roared and the ocean was pushed away, showing the creature that was the source of this agony.

The beast had seven heads on a massive hexapod body. Black scales spread out across its form with dark red plates and spikes covering its back. A massive tail with a finned end swayed around behind its body. The seven heads stared down the city as the water slammed against its chest and legs and was unfazed by the tons of water slamming into it.

The heads each had different colored eyes and a different set of features. The heads from left to right were a finned purple eyed head with large fangs protruding out of its mouth.

The next head had a set of horns that curved down and then forwards and light blue eyes. Its breath froze the air as it breathed in and out. The head to its left had a large sail on its head with sea green eyes and gills right below its jaws.

The main head had over six horns. The first set curving like the second heads horns and the next set curving outwards and forwards. The final set curved up and forwards with a small curve at the end. The head also had four pure black eyes with points of red staring out from the abyss.

The fifth head had horns pointing backwards and dark green eyes. Mandibles protruded out of from the mouth's base. The sixth head had bull horns and full orange eyes.

The final head had horns pointing back and downwards and its eyes were a pure white. Lightning crackled from its maw. The masks of each head were the same crimson red as its back plates and spikes.

Each head began to open its maw slowly as the draconic heads started to power up its breath.

The people saw this and desperately tried to run, to hide, to survive!

All for nothing.

The heads breathed out each of their own flood of death. Fire, frost, lightning, poison, high-pressured water, and a swarm of insectoid Grimm which left the dark green eyed dragon head. The main head breathed out a torrent of black flame and it consumed the majority of the city.

Nothing was left.

Only a massive empty space was what remained of the city. The city that was lost to time.

This was the power of the Grimm lord.

For before there were maidens, there was seasons.

And before there were seasons, there was chaos.

And all chaos formed around the Grimm lord.

The first Grimm.

Typhon


	2. Escaping the Romans

Typhon slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an alleyway and his whole body was aching. He tried to stand and found his bottom half was failing him. A quick check made him groan as his legs weren't there.

Only a snake tail.

He focused and the snake half of him began to shrink and form into legs. He then stood up and shaped himself some pants. After that he walked out of the alley and found himself in a ghost town. The wind carried strips of paper across the streets.

He recalled why he was here. Team STRQ's last member was supposed to meet him here with the package. However that was scheduled for yesterday and Typhon chose to sleep rather then wait. He apparently slept through the whole day. It was tomorrow now and the sun was already over the horizon.

He sniffed around and found a scent. Likely the reason he was here, likely someone who was hunting him. He changed into a Beowolf and moved towards the scents source. He jumped over a wall and found his contact.

A woman in a white hood with red inside was waiting for him with two things under her cloak. The second he landed the woman pulled out a line of wire and readied herself. When the Beowolf morphed into a man, however, she put the rope away and smiled.

"Typhon." The things under her cloak shivered at the sight of the Grimm.

"Hello Summer. I believe you're a day late."

"Ah. Sorry. I had to shake Ozpin's maidens along the way, but I have them. There right here. Come on girls. It's alright." Summer lifted her cloak and the things underneath froze. One of them was a five year old blonde with lilac eyes. She pulled on Summer's pants and was whimpering.

The other thing was the smallest child Typhon had ever seen. The girl was only a year old and had black hair with red highlights at the end. It was her eyes that got him.

Silver eyes, just like Summer's. In fact, she looked like a tiny version of Summer. She had a little red hood as well. The girl was holding a small Amber doll.

 _Oh the irony._ Typhon squatted down to get a better look at the two. He could see it now. The veins.

While they hadn't turned black, the veins were already growing from their eyes. He was right to have scheduled this meeting.

"This isn't good." His words made Summer grimace. "Soon the veins will turn black. By then even an old man will see them."

"You don't mean?"

"I do." Her face seemed horrified.

"Isnt there some other way to-"

"No." She was taken aback by the answer. But she still understood.

She went down on one knee and put her hands on their shoulders.

"Girls. Listen. Mommas gonna have to leave. Okay?" The blonde nodded

"You'll have to go with mister Typhon there." She pointed a thumb at the man with the mask. The blonde looked grief stricken.

"No! We don't wanna go with him! He's scary! And we wanna stay with mommy!" The redhead looked at Summer and tilted her head not being able to understand.

"Oh Yang." Summer hugged the girl and Yang held her tightly.

"I have to go tell Ozpin something. Typhon is a good friend, he helped me train to become a huntress." The redhead seemed to focus on Typhon at the mention of 'huntresses.'

"If I can trust him so can you." Yang just shook her head.

"But I wanna stay with you!"

"Yang…" Summer was practically crying now.

"Summer." The Grimm pointed at the birds flying from the forest. The sound of trees falling could be heard and the bellowing of a Goliath sounded through the air.

"What's that?!" As Yang and the redhead turned to look they both felt a small prick on their backs and suddenly Yang felt woozy.

"What?" The girls then fell into the arms of Typhon. He then turned into a nuckelavee and placed the girls into a small pouch on his back.

"You sure you don't want to come? Salem would be fine with it considering who you are." His wife had wanted to meet the ever famous Summer of Team STRQ.

"No. Only I can stall Ozpin. He's probably brought the maidens and ironwood to retrieve the girls."

"What will you do to get away?"

"Who said I was get away?" She smirked at the Grimm and all he could was sigh.

"Always the hero." He turned and galloped off with the girls in tow. Summer then waited.

As the rumbling got louder and louder the trees suddenly parted for a group of Goliaths. Atop each one was a platform with an array of weapons. They numbered to about four. With each having on their heads four familiar figures.

Amber, Aphelia, Sora, and Glynda. The maidens of fall, spring, summer, and winter. In that order.

"Summer!" On the main Goliath where Glynda stood a familiar figure strode onto the mask of the Goliath and down its trunk to meet with the white hooded one.

"Summer." Ozpin was in his usual clothes.

"Ozpin."

"You know why I'm here yes?"

"Yes." The Goliaths trumpeted as they sensed the tension in the air.

"You're not going to let us pass, are you?" Summer only nodded. Ozpin sighed.

He then noticed a massive Nevermore with a dark red mask flying away.

"Hm. You know what they'll do with them yes?" Summer nodded again.

"The things mothers do for their children." Ozpin frowned and walked back to the trunk which moved to place him on its head. The maidens then jumped from the heads of their Goliaths and landed around Summer. Their eyes glowed as they stared down the lone huntress.

She pulled out her weapon and thought on her mentor's words.

 _Surround yourself in hate and you will now no love._

 _Envelope yourself in war and you will never know peace._

 _Descend into death and you will never live a full life._

She then thought on the more comforting things he had said.

 _Surround yourself in love and you will know no hate._

 _Envelope yourself in peace and you will know no war._

 _Ascend into life and your death will be welcomed._

 _For you have lived a full life._

The maidens closed in instantly. She dodged each of the attacks and jumped back to make some distance. They were faster however.

She hadn't even fired off her weapon when she felt a fist slam into her stomach. She slashed her whip at Amber and she dodged it moving with inhuman speed.

The other maidens were circling her at insane speeds. Shooting off balls of elements at her while she tried to block. After an hour of pelting they all converged on her. They slammed their feet into her waist. Summer coughed up blood having the force of three trains slamming into her. Glynda walked up to her.

"I'm sorry Summer." Summer just spat a wad of blood at her. Glynda then closed the distance and lightly kissed her cheek.

Summer's eyes froze in horror as she began to freeze. Her expression eternally etched in ice. The other maidens flexed their legs and crushed the woman. Her shattered form fell and exploded into more pieces.

"Do we pursue Typhon?" Amber was curious if they could face the former wielder of the seasons.

"No. Not even the Schnee would face Typhon head on. You may control the seasons now. But he has faced hundreds of maidens and has defeated them all. Not even trying to kill them." Glynda walked back to Ozpins Goliath and Amber hmphed while walking back to her own.

How can they retrieve the children if they can't even face the one the children were meant to defeat?

* * *

Typhon flew across the sky with the girls in on his legs. He had chosen aerial travel after he had seen the Goliaths. A nuckelavee was fast, but a Goliath was faster thanks to its huge strides. As he soared over Remnant he thought back to how different it was a thousand years ago.

Now the term Grimm was used in a variety of ways. From describing a powerful individual, to referring to the creatures now used daily in the world. The world had changed ever since the moon broke apart even more.

The dust that fell had caused extreme changes to the Grimm in certain locations. The Grimm of the Sands became the color of sand and black eyed. Their masks becoming rough and jagged. Their underbellies black and smooth.

The Grimm of the Water became a dark blue and their masks a similar color. Their eyes turned sea green as did their fins. Their masks were smooth and scaly.

The Grimm of the Snows became white allover with light blue eyes and pure white masks. Their claws and teeth were a similar light blue.

The Grimm of the Forests turned into what their animal counterpart looked like. Beowolfs turned into various colors of grey and brown and black. The Goliaths turned a shade of grey. The Nevermore turned into beautiful shades of various colors. And the Ursa became brown and black.

The most significant changes came from the Grimm which stayed black. Their forms became bigger and more monstrous. Ursa Minors became Majors and Majors became Kings. Taijitu became as big as sea dragons and sea dragons became huge creatures that could eat a Goliath in a minimum of five bites.

However the biggest change came from their docility. They didn't attack humans anymore. Some humans even built a small city on a giant Deathstalker. They only attacked when it was too late for them.

Typhon thought back to when Salem suddenly became calm and less quick to anger. She even laughed at things which didn't involve the pain of others. She became…well… nicer.

Typhon looked down to the cage he made out of his bones. The girls were sleeping, not a care in the world, like they weren't being hunted for their powers. Typhon swore that he would keep those girls safe.

After a couple of hours flying he landed into a herd of black Grimm and morphed into one. The cage was still present but on his back now. It had been a full day until he spotted the palace. A spire of black in a sea of dead trees. However plants were sprouting up and greenery could be seen inside the palace walls. He bounded up them as a Deathstalker and when he changed back was tackled by a certain someone.

"DADDY!" He looked down at the girl with amber eyes. She was twelve now. And her veins could easily be seen as they had already turned black.

"Hello Cinder." He ruffled the girl's hair and she giggled. She then caught sight of the two in the cage and saw the bulges near their eyes.

"More family?!" She asked excitedly. When he nodded she started to bounce around.

"It would seem my beloved is home." Typhon looked to the woman once hated around the world. Who created Grimm for the destruction of the human race. Who was so cold hearted that her very presence brought about despair. She was holding a babe in her arms with the kindest smile.

"Salem." He went and embraced the woman carefully avoiding the infant. Went she left the embrace she saw the cage of crimson and grimaced.

"Where is Summer?" Typhon looked away.

Salem was grief stricken. Team STRQ were the ones who informed them of the changes in the world while bringing in children with the Grimm Gift. A special trait which was so rare that there would only be one out of a million to receive the gift. An added semblance to their already existing one which allows them to use the powers of Grimm.

"So… those are the two I've heard about?" She changed topic as they had known such a thing would come. It was inevitable with how vigorously they looked for the children.

"Yes. The blonde one is Yang. The other one is Ruby." Salem walked over to the cage, after giving Cinder the baby, which opened like a flower. Yang was already waking up and looked around. She then focused on the woman who was nearest and she screamed.

Salem frowned. "Why do people always scream when they first see me? Ugh! Maybe I should wear contacts to hide my eyes?" The girl was still shivering and held her sister close.

"A-a-are y-you g-gonna e-e-at us?" She was practically crying by then.

Salem looked horrified. "No! No, no, no, no, no! We want to help you!" She reached out her arms and Yang scooted backwards with Ruby in tow.

"H-how can I trust you?" Typhon chose this moment to walk in.

Yang tensed even more at the sight of the demon. His horns protruded out in the classic demon curve. His eyes were different though. They looked human. They were a dark blue. She visibly eased at this sight. They were kind eyes, eyes she could trust.

Typhon squatted down and held out his hand. "You can trust us. We only wish to take care of you." Salem offered a hand as well. They both waited for a while until Yang grabbed their hands.

"Please t-take care of us." Salem smiled and picked the two up effortlessly.

"Come Cinder. We need to find a room for your new sisters." The girl followed happily.

Typhon grabbed his cage and absorbed it into him. He then grew dragon wings and flew up to the spires peak to make sure the defenses were still active. After confirming he just stayed up there and thought on Ozpins sudden change of heart.

Two years ago he suddenly started a campaign for the ones with the Grimm Gift. He as well pushed away all others and secluded himself in his office. The kingdom of Atlesia became a warring nation out of nowhere and other countries which never had to fear each other suddenly had to fear the old bringer of peace. Martial Law was enacted and Paladins roamed the streets while soldiers enforced law.

Typhon couldn't understand it. Why would Ozpin suddenly do this?

It was like he was someone else entirely.

* * *

Ozpin heard a metal door open and looked up. He saw a girl with the attire of Neapolitan ice cream. Behind her was himself.

"OZPIN!" The figures voice wasn't his own. It was different. That wasn't him.

"You should be able to know why where here, yes?" Ozpin just glared at him with a hate that could melt steel.

"Well. Even if you don't, we just needed to blow off some steam. You wouldn't believe how i _nfuriating_ it is to keep a straight face while your maidens tell you 'he's escaped.' How do you do it? HOW!" The man slammed his hands into a table. Laid out on it were various tools of pain. The fake Ozpin grabbed a knife and held it to the real Ozpins head.

"Listen buddy. Your futures looking bleak. You're trapped in your own dungeon. Surrounded by your own guards. And a man who looks and acts like you is about to plunge your _whole_ kingdom into war! All you gotta do to avoid this is-" He stabbed the knife into the chair Ozpin was bound to and grabbed his face. " . .IS!" Ozpin just spat at his face.

The fake Ozpin pulled out a small piece of cloth and wiped his face.

"Neo. Dispel the glimmer and start your work. I want him to have a good look at me. The Grimm have been working stupendously and I think they need some 'hate' as a reward." As the glimmer faded Ozpin looked at the man he loathed with his whole being.

He had orange hair and wore a type of white suit with red lining and long black pants. He had black shoes and a grey scarf. The final detail of his attire was his bowler hat with its red band and the feather tucked into it.

But his most notable feature was his eyes. Black eyes with a dark green orb.

He was the man who toppled a government, the man who was hailed as the "King of Crime." The first of his people to become a character of infamy.

Roman Torchwick, Most Wanted Criminal and bearer of a Grimm Gift.

* * *

 **How was that for a chapter 2? Hope you all liked it. Expect another chapter heavily focused on Ruby and Yang. See ya!**

 **And as I'm going to do for all my work.**

 **Here's a little reference**

 **Seagulls, mmgh, stop it now!**


	3. Brothels and Bands of people

**Just to make things simple all the lizard and bird Grimm have black underbellies. All but the snow and jungle Grimm. And yes. There are jungle Grimm.**

* * *

 _Five years later_

"Yang?" A small six-year old wandered the halls of a black palace.

"YAAANG?!" She yelled even more and decided on something else. Their father had always strongly supported the use of their gifts.

She motioned her hand towards a spot in the hall and began concentrating. After a minute of this a pool of black appeared. She started to pull her arm back slowly and the pool began to bubble. Suddenly the head of a red Nevermore appeared out of the bubbling mass. The rest of the body followed suit and a baby Nevermore stood and waited for her.

Ruby hastily jumped onto the birds back as it started to flap its wings. It began flying through the halls and after a few minutes a mass of yellow could be seen on top of a chandelier. A yellow taijitu was curled up around the chain holding the chandelier.

It looked around at the sound of flapping wings and brought its head back in surprise when it saw the girl and the Nevermore.

"I WIN!" Ruby did a little dance on her Nevermore as she was victorious in hide and seek.

The taijitu hissed and bounded off the edge before turning into a Beringel and landed with a thump. It then promptly turned into a blonde ten year old.

"Alright! Let's go find Cinder!" Ruby nodded atop her Nevermore and followed Yang as she morphed into a Beowolf. They ran through the halls of the palace in search of their older sister.

A figure silently watched them bound down the hall. As they did she could only think to herself.

 _Fools_. She smirked at her sisters until she felt arms wrap around her. She was then lifted off the ground and spun around.

"HEY!" She then promptly covered her mouth when she heard the two girls cease their movement. A few seconds later she saw them appear from a corner and tackle her.

"Gotcha!" Ruby barreled her Nevermore into Cinder and Yang changed into a small Goliath and charged her.

"I give!" Her arm was the only thing visible in the pile of Grimm and girls.

"And rightly so considering."

The culprit behind her revealed himself and when the three spotted him they quickly formed a line. Yang had yet to transform back and upon noticing changed. All the while blushing. They then all bowed.

"Father." The rose and stared at him.

"Hello girls. I'm heading out on another mission today. We have a contact in Vacuo who has found something which needs my attention."

"Can we come with?" Ruby and Yang both looked pleadingly at their father. He only chuckled.

"No. No not yet. Salem would kill me if she found out that I brought you two while you're still so young. When your fifteen we can go." The two simultaneously 'awned' at this. He then looked at Cinder.

"I want to talk with you." When the others didn't leave he said, "Alone." Ruby and Yang then bounded down the hall and turned a corner towards the courtyard. He stared down Cinder as she seemed to squirm.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"So you found out?"

"How could I not? There's no one out there that knows your gift like I do." He was referring to a news report that he saw a few days ago.

* * *

" _This is Atlesia News. The Top Story? The assassination of world renowned hunter Michael Vandice. Leader of Team Veridian. He was killed in a battle against a girl in a black glass mask with the Grimm Gift. Our reporters have found that the hunter was supposedly hunting down those with the Gift and killing them. He was scheduled for a trial in two days when he was attacked by this girl. The question now is, who is this girl? Where is she from? Why did she do this? Well keep you informed HERE on Atelsia News!"_

 _Typhon turned the TV off and put his head in his hands._

* * *

"Since when have you been allowed to leave the borders on assassination missions of all things?" The girl just looked away and Typhon sighed.

"I'm not an idiot Cinder. I was fine with the occasional sneak out but this is strictly forbidden! I don't need to remind you of what will happen if you get caught!" Cinder grimaced as she thought back on the first time she was caught.

Her father had bashed through the facility she was held in his most monstrous forms and left it with her in a blanket and him in blood.

"I won't ban you from leaving. We all remember what happened when humanity tried to tie me down. I just want you to not do things like that."

"But he deserved it!"

"Oh! And so does Ozpin! But can _you_ assassinate him? NO!" He shouted at her and she reeled back. Typhon sighed at this and hugged her.

"Besides. You won't need to sneak out anymore." Cinder looked up at him quizzically in the embrace.

"Because you're coming with me." Cinder took a few moments to register that and suddenly smiled.

"YES! When do we leave?" She was beaming at him.

"Tomorrow. But don't let this whole thing fog you senses. I expect the best from you on this mission. Understand?" The girl nodded vigorously and Typhon chuckled.

"Alright then. Let's go see what your mother and sisters are doing." They walked towards the courtyard.

They arrived to a pitiful scene.

Yang was trapped underneath the foot of a dragon as a small Goliath while Ruby tried desperately to move it along with a small flock of tiny Nevermore. The black dragon just used the foot holding Yang and batted away the annoyances which sent Ruby rolling at the feet of Typhon and Cinder.

"Oh! Hi sis! Hi dad!" She got up and dusted herself.

"Mommy was just showing us how to beat up dragons!"

"And were failing!" Yang had turned back into a human and crawled through the gaps in the dragon's claws.

"Now girls! If you can't beat a dragon then you can't beat mommy! And if you can't beat me you certainly can't scratch daddy." Salem shouted atop the dragon which growled in agreement.

"Did you even tell them about how to beat a dragon?"

"No. But I figured a demonstration was in order. And who better then you my dear?" While she wasn't as cruel as she used to be, she still was just as mischievous.

"Alright girls. Time to show you some of your old man's moves." He cracked his neck and clenched his fist as he thought on a plan to deal with the dragon. While he didn't have to worry about it as everything summoned by Salem didn't gain any type of sentience until a decade of existing he still decided to hold back.

He thought on something and started to change. His lower half started to form into something resembling a lobster while his upper half changed into something like a mantis. His arms bended into the mantis shape and his hands turned into large balls.

He swung a few times to get a food fell of his form and lowered his upper half into a battle stance.

"Mantis shrimp?" Cinder was confused as to why he would choose a crustacean to fight a dragon. But Yang was in awe.

Cinder noticed this and tapped Yang's shoulder. When she looked at Cinder she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! Right! Sis doesn't know cuz she uses demon Grimm! But that's one of dad's aces." Cinder looked at the shrimp.

"Really?" When Yang nodded she looked at the thing with new interest.

When it darted towards the dragon at an insane speed she blinked and strained her eyes to get a lock on lobster-butt. She found it dodging the dragon's attacks and fire-breath while landing heavy blows on the dragon's whole body.

She was surprised at the pure force of the punches it was throwing. No wonder Yang was so entranced. She was a brawler after all.

"Yang. How big is the actual creature?" She thought on it and turned into a small little version of the mantis shrimp. Cinder picked the thing up with wide eyes.

"And how powerful is its punches?" She looked at how the punches from the shrimp were making the dragon's whole body shudder.

To demonstrate the tiny thing threw a punch at her face and found that her mask shattered into two. A mask which took a bullet to brake.

"Wow!" The shrimp only nodded and turned back into the blonde.

"Finished." Their father walked away from a fading crumpled dragon corpse.

"Hopefully your father has retained his skills in the bed as much as he has in the battlefield." Salem smiled slyly at Typhon who he replied with a grin.

"Bleh." Cinder just shook her head at the thought and Yang stuck her tongue out at it. Typhon noted this and stared at her questioningly.

"Care to share how you now about our hinting unlike your sister." Yang sucked her tongue in at that and stared from Cinder to Typhon. When Typhon looked at her she just put her hands up. When his gaze went back to Yang she was gone.

He saw a yellow Beowolf running towards the palace he just appeared in front of it and gave a light chop to its head.

"You still have much to learn little pup." He grabbed Yang's head with his own Beowolf hand as she shuddered. "Much to learn."

* * *

Ten years later

"But DAAAAAAAD!" Ruby pleaded with her step-father as he had denied her passage into Mistral once again. Out of all the major cities Mistral was the closest. With its dark underbelly no one questioned why characters such as Cinder roamed around. Even less people stared at Typhon as he disguised himself as a human.

"I said no Ruby." They were standing a mile away from the checkpoint and Cinder was putting on a white linen shirt and jeans.

"We can't have you going around the city when you can't even beat a Deathstalker on your lonesome."

" _Most_ people can't beat a Deathstalker on their lonesome!"

"Yeah but the ones who can are in Mistral." Ruby just glared at Yang as she put her orange visor. It went well with her scarf as Salem had said.

"But-!"

"No buts. You need to be able to either out class and enemy or out run them." He put on a dark red mask which finished his outfit.

He wore a white trenchcoat with black buttons and black flames at its edges. On its back it read 'DOOMSLAYER' as he wanted people to think he was an edgy person. He had a black suit with red buttons on the inside and a red vest with a black tie. He also had a gold chain holding his trenchcoat and a hood over his head.

"We'll talk about this when you beat one of Salem's Deathstalkers. Yang? Cinder?" They both nodded and Yang finished her preparations.

She suddenly sprouted wolf ears and a yellow tail. She moved it around and twitched her ears. She was now ready. Ozpin was looking for a blonde human. Not a Faunus.

They started to walk until Ruby appeared in a shower of rose petals with a furrowed brow and a frown on her face. Typhon just sighed. He was doing that a lot ever since he took the girls in.

"Hah. Alright. But under NO circumstances are you to leave my side. Understand?" Ruby nodded vigorously. Yang and Cinder looked baffled.

"You're sure?" Typhon shrugged.

"She may not be able to beat a Deathstalker but she can definitely outrun anything." He remembered all the times Salem had said 'Cookies!' and only had to wait a minute before Ruby appeared on a Nevermore and ravenously hunted down the treat. She had only gotten faster since her training began.

"Well. As long as you don't get into any trouble." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair as she tried to protest.

"She'll be fine. And besides. I'm with her. Now go tell your mothers seer about this." Yang then changed into a jellyfish and started to pulse as she relayed a message to the seer at the palace.

"Let's go Ruby." They began to walk away while Cinder stayed to look after Yang.

However when the jellyfish began trembling she hurried to her sister.

"Yang?!" When the girl changed back she was shaking badly and on the ground.

"Not good. Not good. Where's dad!" Cinder just shrugged and Yang got up and looked around for them.

"Did they get to the city?" When Cinder nodded Yang wailed in agony. She suddenly fell to her knees.

"Yang? What's wrong? What did mom say?" What could make the most happy-go-lucky person Cinder knew fall into such despair?

"Something…Horrible!" She shook her head trying to get out what her mother had said.

"What did she say?!" Cinder was getting extremely worried.

"You know how moms _really_ against Typhon going to Mistral?" Cinder nodded.

"And do you remember when Salem would talk about the adventures that dad would have in certain cities?" Cinder nodded again.

"Okay. Now. Remember how she would say 'He always liked doing what everyone else did in the cities.'" Cinder was suddenly connecting the dots.

While mistral seemed beautiful. It had a dark underbelly of crime, slavery, and most of all…

Cinders eyes suddenly shot opened and when Yang nodded they both ran towards the city.

While he would never admit it openly.

Typhon did take pride in one of his many titles.

 _The Breeder!_

* * *

"Um. Dad?" Typhon was eyeing the alleys and sewer entrances around the city. He clenched his fist tightly as he remembered the worst foe he had ever faced in this city.

"Dad!" He blinked and turned around to look at Ruby.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Where are we?"

"Where nearing my client."

"Yeah I know but… where in the city are we?"

"Two words. Red. Light." Ruby shut up as she was worried her voice would come out fumbled. This was the place _men_ and _women_ went to _do it_! She silently hoped that someone didn't offer her any candy. Because she was afraid she would go to such lengths for a candy.

One would be surprised about the things she did for sweets. Like punching a Nuckelavee in the face for a cookie.

"Where here." They arrived in a building with bright neon signs and a poster with a girl with cat ears.

"Umm. What is this place?"

"Ruby. What do you think it is?"

"A-a whore house?"

"Well you're not far off. But that's what an establishment with _human_ women is called." He walked into the place through a set of steel double doors. Ruby followed hastily and was blinded by the flashing lights.

"This is what's called a breeding ground." The young girl gulped as she looked around to behold the various sights.

"Now the only reason your even _here_ is because they do all the dirty stuff in separate rooms. Too many innocent kids getting traumatized finally made them put their budget into building more rooms for the _festivities_."

"But there are-"

"If they start getting frisky they'll head to a room. But if they do try anything in here then they'll be severely punished." Ruby started to notice the men and women not partaking in the _festivities_ and was shocked to see what kind of Faunus they were.

Dinosaur Faunus.

She saw a Stego Faunus breaking up a fight while a T-rex Faunus worked at the bar area. She suddenly felt a bit calmer as she knew not a lot would happen. However she still blushed at the fact of what happened behind the scenes. Her danger meter shot up through the roof as she turned to see a man with a wicked grin on his face holding her shoulder.

"Hey baby. Why don't you come with me and ditch edge lord over there." He was clearly drunk and Ruby tried to get away but the man's grip tightened.

"Cm' on what's the matter? Scared of it being your first time?" Ruby was practically shaking and didn't know what to do.

"No. She just doesn't know what to do against a pervert." A Typhon yanked off the man's hand and the drunkard glared at him.

"HEY! Who ar you s'pose to be? Huh?!" Typhon glared at him. He then snapped his fingers and spoke in some sort of language.

The Faunus guards suddenly stopped whatever they were doing and finished it with quick efficiency to deal with it. As they closed in they grabbed the guy who tried resisting.

"HEY! What's the big idea? What're you doin?" He still struggled even as they threw him out. The T-rex Faunus walked up to Typhon and bowed.

"Were very sorry for the inconvenience sir." She spoke so calmly to him Ruby thought on how much of a hold he had in the city.

"It is alright. Make sure that the young lady here doesn't get into that kind of situation again."

"As you say. And by the way. Our boss would like to speak with you."

"Nope. Not happening. I'll just talk to his-" As he walked the Faunus grabbed him and wouldn't loosen her grip.

"I insist."

"Uhg! Fine! Let's go see what _he_ wants." Ruby followed her father wondering who _he_ was.

* * *

They waited in an office with two large Faunus with clubbed tails in suits on either side of a brown desk. He then saw a hooded figure walked in trailed by a female warrior in bronze armor holding a spear. As the hooded figure sat down the bronze knight slammed her spear into the ground.

"You have a _LOT_ of balls to come in here with how much money you owe us." The woman's voice sounded metallic under her helm.

"Calm down Pyrrha. It's fine. We don't need it anyway." The figure pulled his hood off and Ruby was surprised to see who was underneath. He was human.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a set of white armor which covered his upper body, which was all Ruby could see. But she also noted how _young_ he was. He didn't look a day over twenty.

"So Typhon. What do you want?" Ruby was worried by the fact that they knew who her father was and still didn't change their attitude towards him.

"I need seats for an airship heading to Altas." Jaune just chuckled at that and Pyrrha scoffed.

"You want to go to, not only the city nearest to New Beacon, but also the nation's focal point of its military?" Typhon nodded and Pyrrha just _tsk_ ed while Jaune barked a laugh.

"Alright! What else do you need?" The man was smiling. Typhon knew this was a good sign.

"We only need tickets. Need to check something in Altas while were there."

"Don't you want to _indulge_ yourself? They didn't call you the Pounder for nothing." Ruby just tilted her head innocently.

"Jaune." Typhon glared at him with killing intent, "Ruby here isn't even sixteen. I expected you to be more _considerate_ of the people around you." Jaune just shrugged.

"I expected more from _you_ Typhon. Bringing a girl this young into Mistral. What were you thinking?" Typhon only responded with a nod to Ruby. She acknowledge it with removing her mask.

The two guards backed up in surprise and Jaune narrowed his eyes. Pyrrha tightened her grip on the spear. Anyone with the Grimm Gift was considered an unfavorable opponent. Not only did they have their semblance but they could also use the Gift to further expand their fighting capabilities.

The various gifts were named after their very first users.

Rovona allowed one to change into a certain type of Grimm. Like a Grimm of the Jungle or a Grimm of the Sands.

Suros acted just like Rovona but instead of becoming the Grimm they could summon them. The two were considered categories as a Gifted could have different summons.

Diablo allowed one to summon and become the various demonic Grimm such as Nuckelavee and Geist.

Typhon and Salem were the rarest of the abilities. Out of the few who had the Grimm gift, even fewer had the Typhon and Salem ability. To change and summon any Grimm was useful in just about everything

The real Salem and Typhon had an ability which blew all others, even the ability named after them, out of the water, however.

And people still had yet to even see it.

"Well now. Thanks for making me eat my words. Now. Back to the topic." Typhon nodded as Ruby put her mask back on.

"I can get you the tickets. However!" This was what he was dreading.

To say that he owed Jaune money was like saying the earth just spun around.

He not only owed Jaune money. He also owed him various hard to obtain Grimm materials only _he_ could make. It was troublesome when his abilities were the only thing he could bargain with. He had promised Jaune over ten Goliath tusks and more.

"I want something only you can get. I need a hostage." Typhon was puzzled until Jaune placed a familiar badge with a snowflake symbol on it. "A Schnee hostage."

Typhon wished his daughter wasn't here otherwise he would've slammed the guy into paste. Jaune had various ways to intimidate others and he recently needed to send a message to the head of the Schnee family. The way he would do this was by holding someone he cared about. Considering the guys cold heart he was already low on options. In fact he only had one option.

The Schnee Heiress, Weiss Schnee.

"You really like scaring the shit out of people you hate. Don't you?" Jaune just smirked.

He was considered a legend in the underworld. Mainly for his web of information gatherers and assassins. If you wanted someone dead you came to Jaune. If you wanted someone protected you came to Jaune. If you need to make a message you came to Jaune.

"Alright. In what condition?" Ruby was shocked.

"DAD! You can't seriously be thinking to kidnap someone! Especially a Schnee!" Out of all the royal families the Schnee were the most important.

Not only did they control the Dust industry but they also supplied various organizations with Dust, even if they didn't know it. They also had powerful individuals guarding their family. From the Faunus organization White Fang and the Hunters Organization they had access to the most deadly of hunters. They even had a Grimm Gifted guarding the heiress at all times.

They kept the world going in a manner of speaking.

Only a miracle could capture the heiress and defeat that many skilled individuals. Or a calamity.

Jaune could do with calamity.

"Alive. But I don't mind if she's a bit bruised. I want them to know I can do these things to them. I want them to _fear_ Jaune Arc! And I want you to do it."

"Alright." Ruby was even more shocked at how blatantly he accepted. This wasn't how her father acted around her or at the house. "When do you want her?"

"Next week. You'll find that a certain convoy will be heading through the Emerald Forest near Old Beacon in Vale. Your target will be in a white HATT-34 with Grimm and White Fang as guards."

"Understood." Typhon got up and was about to leave with Ruby before Jaune did a _ah ah ah!_

Typhon turned and saw Jaune walking to the other door and opening it.

"You should probably go out the back. _That_ girl is out there." Typhon's eyes widened as he remembered his most dangerous foe. He grabbed Ruby and bolted through the door with a quick 'thank you.'

Jaune smiled as he closed the door. He then sat back in his desk and waited. About a few minutes later the front door exploded and Pyrrha used her shield to protect Jaune from the shrapnel.

" **Where?!** " A girl in a barret appeared out of nowhere and started sniffing around. Her eyes burned as she looked for Typhon.

"He's gone Coco. You need to calm down. Your mother forgave him a long time ago."

" **NO! He can't just leave for my whole life and come back with no thought of what to do with me!** " The girl sniffed some more and she eyed the door Typhon had just left through.

She hadn't even moved before Pyrrha appeared behind her and delivered a quick chop to the back of her neck. The girl's eyes widened and she began to feel woozy. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"Must you always ruin my fun?" Pyrrha shrugged.

"Let's hope our friend makes it out of Mistral before something like _this_ gets to him." Out of all the cities he had visited he avoided Mistral the most. Due to all of the people who claimed to be his bastard.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Ruby had watched as her father had turned from his usual regal self into a mercenary style person.

"Oh. You mean my acting?" Ruby nodded and he chuckled.

"It comes with the territory. When you become as well-known as me you find that it becomes harder to hide. As such, you need to create figures which can not only hold your authority but can go unnoticed."

"So I should practice acting like someone else?"

"No. It's just important to remember that you need to expand your reach. I had to make different identities because I didn't have the connections we do today. You don't need to deal with that now." Ruby nodded, still not understanding what he meant.

Before she could ask about the _girl_ he was tackled by Yang. People were staring at the blonde while she held Typhon by the collar.

"Where did you take my sister?!" Cinder calmly walked up to Ruby and just nodded to her.

"Somewhere she wouldn't get traumatized." He pointed a thumb at the buildings neon sign. This didn't quell Yang's anger one bit.

"I don't care if they take it out back! The very fact she had to go in is the issue!"

"She needs to learn to get used to it. You and Cinder have."

"Cinder can summon _demons_ and I have the sexual tendencies of a gorilla. Those are both different cases! Ruby is still so young!"

"Hey! I don't need you to baby me anymore! And besides. I know about what happens in there! You should know better than anyone else that I'll have to frequent those kinds of places."

"But-"

"No buts!" She put her hands on her hip and waited.

Yang's head went limp in defeat.

"Still… couldn't you at least have brought her through the back?"

"She needs to learn quickly that you have to put aside your comfort for the sake of the mission some times." Yang sighed while Cinder nodded in approval.

"Well… did you get attacked by anyone?" Typhon was surprised.

"And why would you like to know that?" Before Yang could answer Cinder did it for her.

"Because mom told us about your-" she pulled up her hand and did in air quotes "- _adventures in Mistral_." She just stared at him expecting an answer.

"Ah! Well aside from that I have mission we need to do to get the tickets." He changed the subject as they all began walking out of the city and he explained the mission.

* * *

"Hot shit that's a big convoy!"

"If dad heard you talk like that he would be livid." Their father didn't mind getting physical. He just minded when the girls didn't act _respectfully_ in his presence.

He had told them a huntress needs to be a symbol of power and elegance to the public. That didn't mean they couldn't act up if they weren't in public however. Yang had used this excuse a lot.

"Can you blame me for swearing? Look at them!" Cinder had to agree with her little sister.

It was a big convoy.

Bullheads flew over the forest as tanks and ATV's drove through the woods. Grimm prowled around with White Fang on their backs. A two mile thick perimeter made the convoy with various vehicles making a three ring formation with the innermost ring holding the most units.

The targets vehicle was in the middle of this menagerie and probably packed the most fire power.

Cinder had read up on it when she heard about the vehicle. It was covered in a slanted five-foot thick steel armor and was equipped with two tank cannons and missile launchers. It also had four HDMG (Heavy Dustloaded Machine Gun) and an onboard radar able to detect a Rapier Wasp a kilometer away. She also found that the inside was loaded with on board weapons and was big enough to be considered a battleship on land.

They weren't nicknamed fortresses for nothing.

"You think dad's plan will work?"

"Yes." Cinder was quick to words while working. She was always focused on the mission. She was trained well.

"Alright but this waiting is killing me. Can't wait to see how we fair against another Gifted!"

"We aren't here to have fun Yang. Where here for a mission."

"I know, I know. But aren't you excited? You always say know your enemy and mom says that the best way to know someone is to beat the fuck out of them!" Cinder was still in awe at how her mother had become such a happy-go-lucky kind of gal.

She had heard stories of Salem's cruelty in the past. How she once strung up a Team of Huntsmen by their entrails and wrought out _Fuck You!_ In guts. As Cinder was lost in thought Yang noticed a buzzing and look to find something odd.

"Psst! Look!" Yang pointed at the sight of a small Rapier Wasp.

What was significant about it was its red color.

"The signal." Yang nodded.

"But where-" She was interrupted by the roar of a Grimm.

All eyes looked to the front of the convoy as a massive Grimm charged at the convoy. A triceratops with a white mask and plating on its back. It roared again and barreled through the first ring and stopped halfway through the second.

"Fire at will!" The various vehicles fired upon the Grimm and various Paladins dropped from their bullhead transports.

They closed in on its position only to be swiped at by a massive tentacle clad in white plates. The triceratops was suddenly an octopus the size of a city block. It then moved up and swiped at the units trying to engage it.

Cinder found out sooner than most what her father was doing.

"Distraction." Yang heard and nodded.

They began moving in on the middle HATT and waited until all the guards had left. Leaving the door ot the inside wide open. They went through and found the interior was modeled like a boats interior. A hallway ran down left to right and the two split up to locate their target.

Cinder had been searching for a minute when she heard her comm spark.

"Found her. And she has that Grimm girl with her." Cinder nodded and homed in on Yang.

She found her standing near a metal door. Yang put her fist up and raised an eyebrow which Cinder responded with a nod. Yang then punched down the door with enough force to split a car in two.

"Well, well, well." The two walked in to see the Schnee shivering behind a cat Faunus with black veins and yellow eyes. They were in the control room and Cinder could see her father bashing the Schnee forces through a window.

"Looks like we found our little Schnee." Yang smiled evily and cracked her knuckles.

"Stand down or we will hurt you." Cinder didn't even blink when Yang punched her fists together which caused the very air to move back. "And it will be painful."

"Sorry. I have to protect my client. She paid a lot of money after all. And I hate to have rich girls waste their money." She pulled out an SMG with a ribbon tied to a katana.

She closed in on them and Yang was launched through the door. Cinder dodged the strike aimed for her head and counterattacked with a kick to her stomach. She was already gone though and Cinder moved to where she was to avoid a downward kick.

She turned and activated her Gift. Before the girl could react she was grabbed by an arm with sharp claws and was thrown forcefully out the viewing glass. She summoned a swarm of Creepers and had them hassle the Faunus when she landed.

Yang suddenly jumped through and looked at Cinder expectantly. Cinder just pointed at the hole and Yang jumped through. She turned into a Beringel and swung across the trees towards where her Creeps were going.

Cinder turned after watching her sister leave and glared at the Schnee. She had a white dress and a rapier at her waist. Her light blue eyes complimented her silver hair and Cinder saw a scar across her forehead.

"Nice Rapier." The girl was confused until Cinder turned her arm into a long pointed stinger. "I've got one to." Cinder then lunged herself at the Schnee. The silver-head had her rapier in her hand instantly and parried the strike.

She however was kept on the defensive as Cinder was relentless with her stabs. She _was_ a high-end assassin and her reputation would plummet if she went easy on her targets.

After a few successful hits the girls Aura broke and she was on the ground. She stared up in fear as Cinder's stinger began to pulse with a purple hue. She then pricked the girl's thigh and watched as she winced and then showed signs of fatigue.

"M-mmm-my father w-will… will…" Her body went limp and Cinder grabbed her and put her on her shoulder.

She then saw something that would've made her drop the girl if not for her intense training.

Yang was being thrown around by a massive serpentine dragon with yellow eyes. It then threw her at Cinder and she caught Yang with one hand who promptly said. "Oh. Hi sis. I'm having a bit of trouble here." She sounded exhausted.

"It's alright. How about you go and watch the prisoner."

"O-okay. But if you-"

"I can handle it." Yang nodded and was dropped onto the Schnee girl and Yang turned into a small Goliath to keep her pinned.

"Now. What to do with you." She turned away from Yang to look face-to-face with a massive dragon.

Cinder smirked as the dragons eyes widened and was sent flying by a massive spikey fist with flaming energy pulsing through its veins. Cinder then clutched her stomach as she began to change.

She roared as her features began contorting. Her face elongating along with her whole body. Her skin becoming thicker and her legs fusing together.

She opened her eyes and found the HATT was half her size and she was with a massive upper body with her lower half as a serpent. She looked at the now writhing serpent which widened its eyes as it took in the creature before her.

 _Let's dance bitch._ Cinder barreled into the dragon and it snapped at her trying to get a grip with its jaws. Cinder grabbed its head and slammed it repeatedly into the earth, causing cracks to web from the point of impact. Cinder roared as she threw the dragon at a tree which bent and fell onto said dragon.

Her eyes burned as she inhaled and breathed out a wave of fire onto the pinned creature.

She reverted back to her form and jumped back up to the hole that she made and found her father putting the Schnee in a cage of bone and Yang leaning against it.

"Good. You're done. We need to move. Ruby has spotted reinforcements coming from the East." Yang picked up the cage with a Beringel arm and jumped out with her father and Cinder followed.

They had been running through the trees when they Typhon sensed a presence.

"Keep going. I'll catch up." They didn't question and darted off.

Typhon turned and saw a cat Faunus covered in soot and holding her left arm.

"Well? You followed us this far." He was curious as to why she was following him.

"Teach me!" Typhon blinked as she bowed on her branch.

"You're positive you want this?" She nodded and now Typhon was still skeptical.

"And why do you want this? What do you gain?"

"I… I want to become stronger. I want to be able to live on my own."

"Not possible."

"And why is that?"

"If you really don't know then I shouldn't even consider training you."

"Wait! Please! You're a master of the Gift! Outshining all others with your same power! I want to be like that! I want more power!"

"Why more power though? You seem to have enough. Most people can't beat Yang in a fight so easily." He was also impressed with her ability to turn into a full dragon. Not many people could boast such a feat.

"But I need more power! If I don't I'll just be another mercenary stuck in a loop of debt. Never truly free. And I refuse to be that!"

"Then why don't you just go back to your parents?" The Faunus was surprised and was about to ask until. "And before you ask, I know about _everyone_ with the Gift." _Some you've never even heard of_.

"I… I don't want them to see me. I've already caused them so much trouble and… they probably hate me." Typhon sighed as he had seen this in many of the people he knew. The best way he found out, was to let the person man up and do it.

If they keep resisting, then you can intervene.

"Fine. I'll accept you under my wing." The Faunus was about to smile before "But know this." He lifted a hand into a fist.

"You will be put through rigorous training which will truly test your limits. You will see all your previous training as you flailing around pointlessly. I will hone your edge so much that you will never waist any movement. And it will be _hellish_!" His eyes burned into her and he she shivered knowing he wasn't lying.

"We are heading back to the hideout. Sorry about this but I can't have you knowing where we are until I can fully trust you." The cat had already tensed when she heard 'sorry.'

Before she could even blink she felt a sharp pain and fell down immediately. As her eyes shut a small red wasp zipped onto Typhon's shoulder.

"Knew it was a good thing to keep you around little guy." He gently rubbed the head of the wasp.

Typhon then picked up the girl and tucked her under his right arm.

"Let's go little cub." He bounded after the others.

He was looking forward to punishing this girl for hurting Yang.

And what better way than not only punishing her with training but making sure it's for protecting Yang in the future.

* * *

"No… you lie! You have to be!" Jacques Schnee slammed his fist into his desk. His White Fang guards flinched away a bit.

"I'm sorry sir. But all the reports indicate that Weiss has been kidnapped." The man was extremely calm with Jacques. Something not many people could attest to.

"By who?! I'll rip their damn THROAT out when I find them!"

"It was Typhon sir." That blatant answered caused Jacques's jaw to go slack and he cursed.

"NO! No. no, no, no, no! What about the Grimm girl? Where is she?"

"My scouts have told me she was seen tucked under Typhon's arm. She seems to be captured as well."

"DAMMNIT!" The Schnee slumped into his chair and put his hands together in an upside down V in front of his face and breathed in deeply.

"I need her back. If she's gone then the kingdom will suffer and Ozpin will have a ball turning my people against me, along with my family"

"Then why don't we try luring Typhon out?" The Schnee stared at the man and nodded urging him to go on.

"If we can lure Typhon away from the Grimm Sea then we can move in and retrieve her. I can mobilize our stealth unit within a week and we can find her location in one day." Jacques thought on this and nodded.

"But I want this operation to be done _silently_! I also want it so that no one can trace it back to me." Not even Ozpin dared to challenge the Grimm Lord.

"It will be done sir." The man walked out through a white door and Jacques calmed down.

"Not only my daughter but also the only other Gifted I have." He sighed as his empire was falling through his hands.

Because of a monster.

Jacques looks at the door and remembered the first ever mission he sent Adam on. Eliminate a Grimm Gifted and bring him his head. He had said it as a joke over a little dispute they had. He was horrified by the box Adam had brought back dripping with blood.

He swore to never let Adam loose again. But his options were running thin.

While he felt sorry for the ones who were with Typhon he didn't really care to put in restraint.

Adam Taurus never really took 'don't slaughter' well.

He was a Psychosis class Gifted after all and they loved to slaughter.

 **Hope it's good.**

 **Reference today.**

 **49 Times**

 **We fought that beast**


End file.
